A hand-held power tool drive device is already known from EP 1 892 062 B1 exhibiting a wobble drive unit which comprises a rotatably mounted drive element and a wobble unit arranged on the drive element. In addition, the hand-held power tool drive device comprises a counterweight unit which at least comprises a movably mounted compensating element, wherein the wobble unit comprises a force application point to drive the compensating element.
In addition, hand-held power tool drive devices are likewise known from DE 198 51 888 C1 and from DE 196 48 972 B4, said drive devices each exhibiting a wobble drive unit which comprises a rotatably mounted drive element and a wobble unit mounted on the drive element. In addition, the hand-held power tool drive devices each comprise a counterweight unit which comprises at least one movably mounted compensating element that can be driven by means of the wobble unit, wherein the wobble unit comprises a force application point to drive the compensating element.
In the state of the art, the force application point is arranged on a side of a wobble bearing element facing away from a wobble element output end of a wobble element of the wobble unit, on which wobble bearing element the wobble element is fixed.